


Non-Optimal Outcomes

by Transformationstuck Mod E (tfstuck)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Flattening, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Second Person, Shrinking, Size Kink, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfstuck/pseuds/Transformationstuck%20Mod%20E
Summary: makatu43asked: Rose getting shrunk and sat on by a naked Kanaya, flattening permanently to her bootyAfter discovering how to alchemize a shrink-ray and testing the device on Karkat while he was distracted, Rose asks Kanaya to shrink her down to the size of her bulge and have it wrap around her entire body.It does not go exactly as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on Tumblr](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/post/158140201579/makatu43-asked-rose-getting-shrunk-and-sat-on-by)

It’s really easy to get bored on the meteor. Being on a rock hurtling close to the speed of light through the Furthest Ring is all well and good, but if all you have to do on that rock is eat, read, watch movies, and peruse the dormant internet, it can get pretty boring pretty fast. There are only so many times you can re-watch The Shawshank Redemption before you want to tear your own hair out.

So lately, you’ve been playing with the Alchemiter, trying to make something truly new and fresh. Most of the time what you get out is useless, like a coffee mug with the handle on the inside, or a deck of cards where all the twos have bite marks on them. But occasionally, something completely unexpected pops out. Something so utterly unique and interesting that it alone can entertain you for a week.

This time, you get the distinct feeling that it’s gonna last a lot longer than that.

You made a ray-gun. An actual vintage 50’s sci-fi ray gun, with the completely pointless circles around the barrel and everything. This alone would provide at least a few hours of amusement, but when you aimed the thing at a nearby can left over from the Mayor’s last supply run, you realized the true potential of what you had made.

A beam of energy erupted from the gun, surrounding the can in an aquamarine aura, and over the course of a few seconds the can had shrunk down to about 5% of its original size.

You’d picked it up. It was tiny, only about half the size of your thumbnail, whereas before you’d have been able to comfortably wrap your hand around half of its circumference. You’d held it between your fingers, and it had crumpled between them.

Oh yes. You could do some _very_ interesting things with this thing.

Your first thought was to show Kanaya, and so you did just that. She was skeptical when you’d described it, but after you’d unleashed its power upon a poor, unsuspecting lamp, her eyes lit up at the possibilities.

“This is incredible!” she’d said. “If you could build a growth-ray, we could store so much stuff in a much smaller area. I could weave small complicated designs at an inflated size and shrink them down when I was happy with them. If you could-”

You’d interrupted her tirade to suggest an alternative. “Those are all very pragmatic uses, yes. But I have a different suggestion: let’s mess with Karkat.” ****

It took some convincing, and repeated assurances that you could build the equivalent growth ray to reverse your mischief, but she eventually acquiesced. That’s how you ended up here, hiding with Kanaya behind a doorframe, watching Karkat read an Alternian romance novel to Dave.

“Hang on a minute I thought Murfle was Ralana’s matesprit?” Dave interrupts.

Karkat glares daggers at him. “She is, oh my god, how could you miss something so basic?”

“Come on dude don’t tell me you don’t see it. The way he’s looking for an excuse to get out of the redder activities they do together.”

Karkat raises his eyebrows at Dave.

“That subtle concern he shows when Ralana looks distant. The way he’s gradually opening up to her more and more.”

Karkat’s eyes widen in what you can only imagine is disbelief.

“Murfle totally wants in Ralana’s diamonds, dude.”

For a moment Karkat just sits there, mouth agape, staring straight at Dave.

“… What?” Dave asks. “Am I wrong?”

“Holy sweet mother of fuck,” Karkat says, shocked, “how did you even spot that this early? That’s meant to be the big twist in chapter twenty-three, and you, a human, have already figured it out? How?”

“What, isn’t it obvious?” Dave asks with a hint of incredulity. “Tell me it’s obvious.”

“When I first read this I only caught it last chapter. Most people don’t see it for ten more.”

“Well fuck,” Dave says, leaning back, his head now resting on the back of the couch. “Looks like I’m a bona fide quadrant aficionado now. Better watch out Karkat,” he turns his head to face him, raising one arm in the air, pointing into the sky, “your undisputed rule is about to be challenged. A new contender enters the arena, and that contender,” he lowers his hand and places it open palm over his chest, “is me.”

Karkat’s just staring at Dave, clearly enraptured by your brother’s perceptive skills. You spring your trap whilst he’s distracted, poking the shrink-ray around the corner, taking aim at his head, and firing.

The same aquamarine hue envelops Karkat, snapping both him and Dave out of their headspaces.

“What the fuuuuuUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHH-“ Karkat trails off as he begins to shrink, and shrink fast. He rockets past shoulder-height, his legs no longer reach the floor, and before you know it you can barely see his little orange horns poking out from behind Dave’s thigh. Dave’s poker face is shattered – he looks shocked, frozen with indecision. He starts scanning the room around him, and you and Kanaya dart back around the door just before his gaze sweeps past you. You wait a few seconds, then Kanaya peeks out and gives you the all-clear. You resume your vigil.

“Uh”, Dave says, at a loss for words. “Are you… okay?” he asks with such sincerity, such deep concern, that you’re taken back for a moment.

You can hear deep breaths being taken, and you can tell by the noise level that Karkat’s trying very hard to keep a level head. “… I think so”, he says after a few seconds. “Physically, at least.” You see one of Karkat’s now-tiny hands reach up and feel one of his horns. “I’m not… it doesn’t _feel_ any different. But…” You see both or Karkat’s arms gesturing upwards at Dave. “Look at you! You’re _gigantic!_ What the fuck!”

“Uh, pretty sure you’re just small dude,” Dave points out, “unless the couch grew with me or something.”

Karkat waves a hand dismissively. “Fine, whatever, relativity, who gives a shit. The point stands.”

After a brief pause, Dave concedes the point. “Yeah this is a pretty ‘what the fuck’ situation.”

They sit in silence for a few moments, Karkat’s horns tipping down as he no doubt buries his face in his hands.

“So how heavy are you?” Dave interjects.

“What?”

“Do you still have all that mass you used to have, or did that get scaled down too?”

Karkat throws up his hands. “How am I supposed to know that? Either way, my muscles would have been scaled down by the exact same amount, so I wouldn’t feel a difference.”

“I’m just wondering like,” Dave rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, “would I be able to pick you up? You know,” he mimes a grabbing motion, “carry you around and stuff.” He shrugs. “Gonna be hella inconvenient to get yourself around at that size.”

Karkat’s arms fall out of your view. “… You’re right,” he says after a time, resignation in his voice. “Oh god, you’re right.”

“What, Strider Airlines not good enough for you?” Dave quips as he smirks.

“No!” Karkat says, suspiciously quickly. After a pause, he repeats: “… No. I… appreciate the offer,” he says carefully. “It’s just… I don’t know.” He shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

After a protected gap, Dave ventures “… We could always just try it. See what happens.”

“You know what, fuck it, why not. Do it before I change my mind.

Dave reaches down, and when he brings his hand back up, he’s got his palm and fingers wrapped around Karkat’s torso, his legs dangling down and his arms stuck awkwardly out to his sides. He looks absolutely adorable, and Kanaya fights to suppress an “aww” at the sight. Dave brings his other hand up to form a cup, releasing Karkat into it. You can see his face now, and you can spot… red tears?

“Shhhhh,” Dave says softly as Karkat begins to vocalize his despair. “Shhhhhhhhhhhh.” Dave’s thumb reaches out and starts rubbing Karkat’s head, slowly, gently, like he’s afraid of hurting the troll. “It’s okay, Karkat. We’ll figure out how to change you back.”

As the head-rub continues, Karkat’s cries subside into hiccups, and then into… a purr? You look to Kanaya for answers, and the enormous jade flush overrunning her cheeks is answer enough.

“Got a lot of smart people on this meteor, and three literal gods.”

Karkat’s starting to nuzzle into Dave’s hands now. The angle gets too awkward for Dave to continue the head-rub, so he switches to a full-body stroke instead. “Can I…” Karkat says, his pitch oscillating as the purr interferes with its normal operation. “Can I stay here for a while? It feels… safe. Here. With you.”

“What you think I would leave you here right now? I ain’t a troll, dude, that’s not how humans roll.” Dave starts to smile so genuinely it’s kind of disturbing you. “We don’t abandon our bros when they need us most, that’s like, against rule zero or the bro code. It’s so implicit nobody ever tells you about it.”

Karkat starts interlacing small, high-pitched chirps with the purr.

Kanaya taps you on the shoulder and whispers, awkwardly, “We should go. We shouldn’t be watching this.”

But you keep staring, enraptured by the scene. Karkat, so small and vulnerable, cupped between Dave’s hands, hands that are one errant muscle twitch away from breaking apart and sending him tumbling down to the lap below. And yet, despite what just happened to him, and despite his precarious position, those sounds he’s making are triggering something deep in your brain, telling you that he’s content – nay, _happy_. It’s fascinating to watch the dance play out – Karkat’s trills and purrs in response to both Dave’s ministrations and the occasional whisper exchanged between them. It feels deeply intimate in a way you don’t have words to describe, and you’re absolutely fascinated by it.

In the end, Kanaya has to physically dray you away from the doorframe. You’re pliant to her wishes – you feel strangely relaxed, content, almost as if Karkat’s display was contagious. You catch yourself trying to figure out how to purr, but lacking the vocal structures to do so, you just end up gurgling.

Kanaya shakes her head at you, her head in her palm.  “You have no idea what we just watched do you.”

It’s not a question.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was Kanaya who brought up the idea of delaying Karkat’s reversion. She cited “them needing to figure out their relationship” as her casus belli; you’re just happy he’ll be adorably tiny for a little longer.

In the meantime, your mind had drifted once more to the possibilities of the shrink-ray. After a minute of thought, your mind locked onto one particular scenario that sent a burning flame through your loins. When you’d described it to Kanaya, her eyes lit up and her cheeks flushed in arousal. She agreed almost immediately.

That’s how you ended up here, with your girlfriend holding the device as you show her how it works.

“So I depress this piece of plastic here?” Kanaya says, her finger tapping on the trigger. It’s incredibly clear she’s never wielded a gun before – she’s holding it all wrong, her thumb on the sights and two fingers under the trigger. You take her hand and shift it down, showing her how to clasp the grip. Ah, the benefits of an American upbringing.

“Yes. Don’t pull it suddenly,” you warn her, “make sure the entire motion is smooth. If you jerk it, you’re more likely to miss.”

“Okay, I think I’ve got it.”

You’re not so sure she has, but your arousal is leaving you impatient, so your remove your hand from hers and take your position, sitting down upon a wooden desk-chair.

“Are you ready?” Kanaya asks.

You take a moment to mull over the question. Is this a good idea? Should you make the growth-ray before you do this? But eventually, your libido wins the day. And so, closing your eyes, you mutter two simple words.

“Do it.”

A blast of energy washes over you, surrounding you in its warm embrace. It’s cozy, like a warm blanket after a night’s sleep. You smile as you feel your feet leave the ground and your head come clear of the backrest, and when the feeling dissipates and you open your eyes, Kanaya is looming above you, pointing the ray-gun where your chest used to be.

She’s _huge_. Oh god, she’s huge. If she had grown instead of you being shrunk, she’s easily be the height of a three-storey building, plus a chimney, and that’s not even counting her horns! She’s awe-inspiring in her beauty and stature. You feel yourself starting to get moist.

“You’re… beautiful,” you tell her, your voice laced with arousal.

Kanaya stares at you for a moment, her mouth open in amazement, before quickly moving to take her shirt off. You do the same, pulling your god-tier robes over your head, removing your leggings, unclasping your bra and dropping your panties. You look up and see Kanaya’s almost finished doing the same, her bulge writhing in the air, looking for something to grasp onto, to wrap itself around. It’s about the same size as you are now; just as you’d calculated.

Kanaya saunters towards you; slowly, steadily, one immense leg after the other. You’re mesmerized by the sight, and you reach down to stroke lightly at your clit.

Before you can get very far, though, Kanaya reaches a massive hand towards you, gripping you in her strong grip, surrounding you with her cool flesh. You close your eyes and take in the feeling, enraptured, and surprisingly relaxed. You understand Karkat’s state of mind a lot better now. It does feel safe here, being in the grasp of someone you trust.

You feel your legs leave the chair as Kanaya lifts you up; you open your eyes and you’re soaring past your girlfriend’s breasts, adorned with nipples larger than your head, and up in front of her stunning, vast face. She brings you forward, giving your entire head a kiss, covering your top half in her saliva. You try to kiss her back, but at your size the effort is futile, so you settle for pecking one of her fingers instead.

Kanaya’s lips retreat, and you look up at her eyes – her big, round, wonderful jade eyes, alight with passion, aflame with her love – and you smile. She smiles back.

And then you’re moving down, past the soft curve of her chin, the arc of her neck, the globes of her breasts, and the tight muscles of her belly, before you stop just above her crotch. You strain your head to look past Kanaya’s fingers and down at your ultimate destination – her bulge. It’s powerful, writhing like it is beneath you, and you shudder in anticipation. Kanaya’s lower fingers release their grip on your legs, allowing them to hang free. You kick them on instinct, your hind-brain afraid of falling; the movement attracts the probing tip of your girlfriend’s bulge, and it wraps around your legs, slithering up between Kanaya’s hand and your body, until you see the tip poke out next to your head. You reach out and caress it lovingly, kissing its tip, and Kanaya’s whole body shudders at the sensation.

Then she removes her hand from you, and you’re being held up only by her bulge.

It’s… disorienting. Obviously. It moves about in ways you can’t predict, coiling and uncoiling itself, rearranging its grip on you. You’re flipped around, moved upside down, and your entire body is coated in jade fluids. You idly wonder if hair can stain.

But then Kanaya’s bulge starts to rub against your clit, and that’s it, you’re gone, goodbye coherent thought, there is only pleasure now.

And what pleasure it is. Kanaya’s bulge has always brought you tremendous orgasms, but this one is shaping up to take the cake. It’s not her bulge that’s doing most of the heavy lifting, though – it’s your predicament. Here you are, just shorter in height than her bulge is long. You’ve got your girlfriend’s plump bulge wrapped around you, writhing, squeezing, caressing. Kanaya’s fingers press against the thing every now and then, along with whatever parts of your body happen to be exposed at the time. It’s humbling. You feel small, both in body and in mind. And that turns you the fuck on.

You can’t get yourself off from here – your arms are pinned to your sides by the bulge surrounding you – but it’s looking like you won’t have to. The tip pokes at your breasts, exploring the chasm between them, and occasionally flicking at your nipples. Further down, another section is splitting your legs, as if you were riding a horse, and rubbing against the full length of your crotch. Occasionally the entire ensemble springs up and down, as if your entire body was a cock it was stroking.

And above it all, in the rare instances where you can see past the part of the bulge above you, you can see Kanaya, pinching her nipples, and looking down at you with such pure, unfiltered pleasure. This, right here, right now, is exactly where you need to be. Where you _want_ to be, with all your heart. You’re a pure instrument of pleasure, a tool to get Kanaya off. And that thought, right there, is what sends you over the edge of the most powerful orgasm of your life so far. Your pussy clenches down around nothing, your eyes roll back into your head, and your entire body shudders with rapture.

Bliss.

When you come to, you’re falling, headed straight for the chair below you. You slow your descent just in time, firing up your god-tier flight abilities to land if not softly, then at least not bone-shatteringly hard. Kanaya’s bulge must have let go of you when she came and it straightened itself out. You lie face-down on the wooden surface, panting, and grinning to yourself while laughter bubbles up from your throat.

Holy shit. You _have_ to do that again.

It’s then that you notice the shadow looming over you, creeping past your position and up the chair, growing more defined by the second. You turn your head and look up.

There’s a massive grey sphere descending towards you at an alarming pace. Kanaya’s going to sit down.

You scream and cover your head with your arms, bracing for impact. You’re too small to get out of the way in time.

With a squelch, Kanaya’s butt covers you, plastering you between her and the chair. You feel your body distort, contorting into shapes you’re positive it can’t make, until finally you’re pressed flat against the ass above you.

Given the circumstances, it doesn’t really surprise you when you pass out.

* * *

When you come to, your entire body is rumbling. For a moment you’re confused by the sensations you’re feeling – hard wood beneath you and soft flesh above you, your body feeling like it lacks depth – and then you remember.

And you scream.

Kanaya’s snoring ceases and she darts up, peeling you away from the chair. You hear a chainsaw rev up.

“Rose?” She asks, suddenly alert. “Rose where are you?”

You keep screaming. _“This can’t be real”_ you think to yourself, repeating the mantra over and over again. _“This can’t be real this can’t be real this **can’t be real!** ”_

You feel Kanaya spinning around, looking for you, but wherever she turns your screams continue to come from behind her.

“… Rose?”

You feel the skin around you distort, and a nail brushes up against your face. She covers your mouth for just a brief moment, muffling you, before your screams return in earnest after it passes by.

“Rose!” Kanaya says, alarmed and confused. ‘What happened?”

You don’t answer. You keep screaming, only pausing to take enough air in to continue the act.

“Sshhhh…” Kanaya says, stroking the dull side of her claw over you. “Shhhhhhhhhh…”

Gradually the screaming subsides, only to be replaced with silent tears.

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…” she continues, the sound slowly soothing your mind.

After about ten minutes of this, the tears stop, the only sounds escaping you being the occasional sniffle.

“… Rose?” Kanaya asks, probing for a response.

Weakly, and without much fanfare, you offer a simple “Mmn” in response.

“Are you… okay?”

The sniffles stop and slowly, you shift into hysterical laughter.

“Rose?” she asks, puzzled.

“K-Kanaya,” You manage to get out between giggles. “I-m a- I’m a mole on- on- on your ass now. Take- take a guess.”

The tears start to flow again as you keep laughing and laughing. You want to hug her, you want to bury your face into her shoulder and let it all out; let her see your weakness, you don’t give a shit anymore. But you can’t even move your arms to cover your eyes. You’re trapped here, pressed flat against an ass you were admiring not long ago – an ass that is now your prison.

* * *

Kanaya tries everything she can think of to get you off. She works at you with her claws, she wipes at you with a cloth, she tries peeling her own skin off – but no matter what she tries, the result is the same. You remain squished against her butt, in continued anguish at your situation.

An anguish that you’re abruptly thrown out of when you notice the ray-gun pointed at you.

“Kanaya, what are you doing?” You ask, trepidatious.

“I-” Kanaya stutters, struggling to control her emotions. “Maybe- maybe if I shrink you again you’ll pop off,”

Your entire brain suddenly crystalizes around the word _“No!”_ , and you shout out the same.

“No! No… If you miss that shot, you’ve lost every other avenue you could possibly explore.”

“I’ve explored every avenue!” Kanaya yells, desperation wrapping around her voice. “This is all I have left!”

“You don’t know that! How could you know that? You haven’t even left this room yet!”

Kanaya breathes heavily, hiccupping, contemplating your words. Finally, fifteen seconds of tension later, the ray-gun falls from her grasp and tumbles unceremoniously to the floor below.

“I’m sorry…” She says, starting to weep. “This is all my fault. I should never have agreed to this, should never have let you go through with it. And I should never have so carelessly flopped down in post-orgasmic lethargy.”

“I’ve let you down Rose,” She says, sniffling. “I… I…”

She collapses onto your bed, forcing you to look up to the ceiling, and cries jade tears into your pillow.

You can’t blame her. Not just for the crying, but for the whole incident.

“Kanaya…” You say, trying to be comforting. “It was my idea. I pushed you to o it. I gave the final okay. And I certainly can’t blame you for the unconscious haze after you came. I should have spotted that in advance, and planned for it accordingly. This is not your fault,” you say decisively. “Do you hear me? It’s. Not. Your. Fault.”

Gradually, the crying subsides, replaced with an uncomfortable silence.

“… Kanaya?” You ping her. “Are you there?”

“Yes…” She says. “I just can’t believe that you’re the one calming _me_ down right now. That’s… that’s…”

She pauses, and after a second of silence, you both burst out laughing simultaneously.

_“She’s right,”_ you think. _“That is so stupid.”_

As you bask in the happy moment with your adorable matesprit, your spirits rise. Maybe… maybe you’ll be okay after all.

* * *

The first thing out of Karkat’s mouth when you both enter the common room is, understandably, “Kanaya, where the fuck are your pants?”

In response, Kanaya turns around, letting you face them. Dave’s sitting at a barstool, with Karkat up on the counter next to a coffee mug that reads “I hate ironic statements on mugs” in black-outlined Impact.

“What the fuck is that?” Dave says, devoid of his usual ramblings.

“Hi Dave,” you respond.

Karkat’s eyes widen and your brother removes his shades, as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing through them.

“Rose?” he asks, rubbing his eyes.

You sigh. “The one and only.”

“But… but…” Karkat stutters, for once in his life struggling to think of the words.

Kanaya walks backwards towards them to give them a better look. Dave leans back over the counter, looking for a better angle, and Karkat walks up to the edge, reaching out his hand. His palm touches your face, then Kanaya’s skin, and then your face again.

“How?” He asks.

“We, ah,” Kanaya beings before you cut her off.

“A shrink-ray, followed swiftly by shenanigans of the highest order.”

“Figures,” Karkat says. ‘It’s always shenanigans.” Suddenly, his eyes light up. “Wait… that means…”

Oh, right. That other shrink-ray incident.

“Oh you son of a whore,” Karkat says, his voice rising in volume and becoming much more menacing. “You absolute festering pile of hoofbeast-manure. You… you did _this_ to be, didn’t you? Didn’t you!” he yells, spit flying into your face.

“Shh shh shh,” Dave interrupts, rubbing his index finger down Karkat’s back. “Not now.”

“Why the fuck not now?” Karkat yells, turning his rage onto Dave. “She’s- one or both of them are responsible for my size right now!” he says, gesturing to his body. “And I’m sure as hell going to hold them accountable for it!”

Dave starts rubbing Karkat’s head with his thumb simultaneously. “Dude, as much as I like your signature rants – and trust me they’ve grown on me – do you really think yelling is gonna solve anything?”

Karkat takes a deep breath in, and deflates. “No,” he admits. “No, it won’t.”

He turns around, freeing himself from Dave’s fingers, and stares you in the eye. “So. How do we get out of this mess?”

“That, dear Karkat,” you say, “is the million dollar question.”

* * *

It’s been a week now, and none of you have any leads on either front. No progress on getting you off Kanaya’s butt. No progress on the growth-ray to get you and Karkat back up to normal size. In a screw-up of the highest order you never wrote the recipe for the shrink-ray down, and the one you already have broke when Kanaya dropped it. You’re left with wracking your memory and trying the Alchemiter combinations it spits out, but with how esoteric these recipes can be, none of you are sure your efforts will ever bear fruit.

And so, you’ve all been adapting. Kanaya’s cut holes in all of your dresses, so you can always see and be seen. She’s gotten remarkably skilled at positioning herself so both you and her can see something at the same time, and she’s come up with a tube she can surround you with so that you don’t drown in sopor slime when she goes to sleep. Karkat’s taken to his reduced stature remarkably well – it’s still impossible for him to carry most things around, but Dave let him have his hash-map modus, so it only becomes a problem when he decaptchalogues something. He seems surprisingly happy all things considered – you’re beginning to suspect even more so than when he was full-size. His relationship with Dave seems to have settled into what Kanaya is calling a “flush-tinted moirallegiance”, which she seems happy with. At least that goal was met.

All four of you are in the common room together. Kanaya’s lying down on a beanbag, you and her staring up and Dave and Karkat on the couch. Karkat’s reading a book to you all – the same one you’d seen him reading a week ago.  He’s walking around the page, reading paragraph after paragraph, using the entire length of both of his arms to turn every page. All three of you agree it’s adorable, and as much as Karkat vehemently denies that, the blush on his cheeks tells you all everything you need to know.

It’s at that moment that Vriska barges in, proud and cocky.

“Alright,” she interrupts, all high-and-mighty with her eyes closes as she points towards the ceiling, “it’s been long enough, we need to talk end-game strategy! Karkat!” she says, opening her eyes and looking for him. “Give me-“ She cuts herself off and stares at you all, wide eyed.

You all stare back, your eyebrows raised.

“Sup?” Dave says, deadpan.

Vriska rubs her eyes and mumbles something about another week being fine, before slowly backpedaling out of the room.

You hear her run down the corridor away from you all, and after a few seconds you all stare at each other, and burst out laughing.

Okay. Maybe this isn’t ideal. Maybe everything would be better if you had never make that shrink-ray. But this is where you are now. You can’t change the past, no matter how many time players you have. All you can do is work in the present, towards a better and brighter future.

And that, you think, as the laughter begins to die down, is all you need. All any of you will _ever_ need.

Your name is Rose Lalonde. You’re a human girl, squished flat against your alien girlfriend’s supple, ample ass.

And you are going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Send in your Homestuck TF prompts over at [our Tumblr!](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
